Domiel
| alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful good | challenge3e = 24 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Domiel ( ), the Mercy-Bringer, was a member of the Celestial Hebdomad and ruler of Mercuria, the Golden Heaven of Mount Celestia. His symbol was the ox. Description Domiel was a muscular tome archon standing twelve feet (3.7 meters) tall. He had massive, golden-feathered wings. His skin and eyes were also gold, but he had black hair. His eyes glowed like suns. Domiel was sexless but had handsome masculine features. He never wore armor and went bare-chested. Personality Domiel was perceived as stern yet full of wisdom. Abilities Domiel had all of the powers common to tome archons. In addition to these, unique magical abilities were available to him. He could detect chaos and see any creature as they truly were. By thought alone, he could consecrate an area with positive energy, illuminate an area with a light as bright as day, surround his head with a flaming crown of brilliance so bright to blind foes, dispel all but the most powerful magical effects, make a site holy, instill hope in subjects within range, send a short message to an individual anywhere in the multiverse, defend himself with a mystical shield, fill an evil creature with intense feelings of remorse, entrap an evil creature in light, and grant a subject a vision of the Seven Heavens. With a single, spoken holy word or touch of his finger, he could slay or banish wicked beings, and he could whisper messages to recipients at a distance. Once per day, Domiel could perform a miracle. He was also immune to all death magics. Possessions Domiel's personal weapon was a magnificent holy flaming greatsword. Domiel ruled from an enormous golden tower called Aurilon, the Golden Spire. Activities Domiel was a sworn enemy to evil tyrants. As defender and ruler of Mercuria, he also swore an oath to protect its great mausoleums. In the Realms, some lawful good clerics dedicated themselves to Domiel's cause. While he could not grant spells directly, he would petition their patron deity to grant them access to unique spells and an ability to smite evil foes with greater force. Relationships One of Domiel's champions was Thraemeus, a hound archon who favored archery. History Domiel became one of the seven tome archons sometime after 1357 DR, using one of the dating schemes of the Prime. It is not known whether his predecessor, Terxyx, was destroyed by powerful forces of evil or promoted to another state as an aasimon. Appendix References Connections Category:Tome archons Category:Inhabitants of Mercuria Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Law Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Members of the Celestial Hebdomad Category:Sexless Category:Celestial paragons Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender